Perfect
by Fhi Fhi
Summary: Blaine can't cope with the break-up, neither can Kurt.


"_Hi this is Kurt Hummel, I'm afraid I can't come to the phone right now, leave me a message"_  
Blaine sighed and hung up his mobile as he heard Kurt's answer phone message for the 28th time. He sat down on the stage and pulled his knees to his chest, fighting back tears. If only Kurt would answer his phone, maybe then he could fix this. Even as he thought that, the logical part of his brain assured him Kurt hated him and would never talk to him again, Blaine tried his best to tune that voice out, he didn't want to face the truth right now. Sighing he picked up his phone again and dialled the only person he knew that might be able to help him.  
"Hey Little Brother, what's up?"  
Blaine swallowed back tears "Coop," He choked "I need help, I need you."  
"10 minutes" Cooper promised, hanging up.  
At his brother's promise, Blaine finally let the tears fall, if anyone could help him, Cooper could.

As the plane landed in Ohio Kurt checked his missed calls again, 28. His heart gave a painful twinge at the name on the screen _Blaine Warbler. _He locked his phone screen, unable to look at his background picture (Blaine and him) but at the same time, unable to change the picture to something else, somehow it would feel like the end. He shook himself; he would have to change the picture soon. That was the whole point of this trip, to end it, permanently.

"Blainey, Blainey? What's the matter, need some expert acting advice" Cooper's voice vibrated through the auditorium.  
"Shit!" His footsteps echoed loudly as he spotted Blaine and sprinted up to the stage.  
"What happened? Are you okay? Blaine, talk to me." His normally relaxed tone was laced with worry; he crouched down next to Blaine and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Blaine sniffed back tears and looked up at Cooper, "I messed up, I ruined it all." He choked on the words, the knowledge of what he had done sat heavy on his shoulders. "I...I had something so perfect and I ruined it." Tears flowed down his cheeks, but he didn't have the energy or motivation left to wipe them away.  
Cooper frowned, his brother was caring and sweet, what could he have done. "Blaine, what happened? It can't be that bad."  
"Well I...I mean...when Kurt...I...well..." He stuttered to a stop. Taking a deep breath, he looked up at Cooper, suddenly he couldn't stop the words, the whole horrible story rushed out, as if by getting the words out he could get the pain and the regret out too.  
Silence fell heavily across the auditorium as Blaine's words ran out and his trembling voice stuttered to a stop. The brother's sat side-by-side in the silence for what seemed like hours before Blaine cracked.  
"Coop, say something, help me, please." He croaked, his voice shaking. Cooper blinked rapidly and turned to look at Blaine, the sympathetic look in his eyes held only the smallest amount of disgust.  
"I don't know what to say Blaine; I wish I could make this right but I don't know if he'll be able to forgive this." Cooper's words extinguished the last of Blaine's hope, he jumped to his feet and began pacing, and yelling.  
"You don't get it Coop, even though he hates me, it doesn't matter. Because no-one, absolutely no-one could possibly hate me as much as I do. I can't believe I did it, I ruined the greatest thing that ever happened to me, for NOTHING!"  
His anger disappeared as quickly as it had appeared and he collapsed to the floor at the edge of the stage. "He was the best person I ever met, he was so kind and talented and beautiful. He was... He is the love of my life, Coop. How can I go on knowing I've lost someone so wonderful, so perfect." Blaine swept out of the auditorium as his words echoed and bounced off the walls before dying back into silence.  
"Blaine! BLAINE! Crap." Cooper grabbed Blaine's bag and rushed off after him as darkness fell over the stage. The auditorium slipped peacefully back into silence, a quiet host to the drama of the school.

'The love of my life...' Blaine's words echoed on repeat through Kurt's mind. He broke them down and built them up, again and again. Noting every syllable, every intake of breath, the pain that screamed from every letter of every word. But the thing that stood out the most, the thing that he couldn't let go was the meaning, they weren't the words of a cheater, they weren't the words of some guy that had just thrown him away. They were the words of someone who made the biggest mistake of his life and didn't know how to cope. The pain in Blaine's voice had penetrated straight through his barriers to his heart, suddenly the whole idea that he could just fly here and end it with Blaine seemed so harsh, so cold, so unthinkable. How could he break up with Blaine when all he wanted was to find him and hold him till all the pain and anguish was gone, and all that was left was the good times and the happiness. He turned and ran, the only thought in his head was to get to Blaine, to find him, let him know he still loved him, would always love him.  
He ran down the school hallways, his mind so full of Blaine, his voice, his face, his heart, that he didn't notice Cooper standing in the hallway until he ran into him.  
"Crap, sorry." He looked up, his eyes widened as he realised who he'd run into. "Ohmygosh, Cooper! You have to help me, where did Blaine go, I need to find him."  
Confusion flickered across Cooper's face, "Why do you need to find him? Don't you hate him."  
Kurt's face twisted in anguish at his words, "No! I heard him in the auditorium, I could never hate him, I love him Cooper, you have to help me find him."  
Cooper smiled, as he realised how perfect they were for each other, "He said he was going home. C'mon I'll drive you."

Kurt adjusted his outfit nervously as he walked up the path to the Blaine's front door; Cooper had dropped him and then driven off, muttering something about rehearsals for transformers 3. The ringing of the bell sounded deafening in the quiet of the afternoon, the heavy footsteps in the house marking Blaine's progress to the front door. It swung open with a gentle squeak and Blaine's face momentarily lit up when he saw Kurt but his features fell as he remembered all that had happened.  
"K...Kurt, hi" He stammered. "What are you doing back here?"  
"Blaine, I love you. I will always love you, I don't care what you've done, I never want to be away from you and I certainly don't want to break up with you." Kurt's words came out in a rush before he could stop them, "You hurt me, but I don't care. I just want to be with you, I love you."  
"I love you too Kurt" Blaine whispered, "but how can you still love me? I kissed someone else."  
"Blaine Warbler, were you not listening? I said, I don't care. I don't want some guy to get in between us, I love you and you love me, and I never want to leave you." Kurt reached out and linked their fingers together, squeezing Blaine's hand. Blaine smiled for the first time in what felt like weeks.  
"I will never work out how I got so lucky." He said, stepping closer and pulling Kurt into a hug.  
"Neither will I" Replied Kurt as he closed the small gap between them and pressed his lips to Blaine's. They broke away after the need to breath became too much, but didn't step back from each other. Blaine tightened his grip on Kurt slightly, "Stay with me?"  
"Always" Kurt let Blaine pull him gently into the house, unable to leave even if he wanted to.

The morning sun crept in through the window and shone across the bed, waking Blaine from his sleep, he groaned and nuzzled his face into Kurt's neck, blocking out the light. Kurt's arms tightened unconsciously around Blaine's waist, but he didn't wake. Blaine relaxed into Kurt's chest, drifting back to sleep as a single thought flittered through his mind.  
_'Perfect. Kurt was perfect.'_


End file.
